


in other words (baby kiss me)

by differentdiff



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, its all kissing actually, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: 6 ways hyunsik and sungjae kiss





	in other words (baby kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> after making sungjae sad in my last fic i was like .... lemme finish th one where he’s all domestic and happy so here it is !! please enjoy~~
> 
> edit: i just realised this fic is my self projecting my desire 2 kiss yook sungjae 100,000,000,000 times
> 
> (title from fly me to the moon by frank sinatra & count basie)

1☆彡

sungjae thinks about the consequences of confessing his feelings and having them reciprocated. on one hand, he has a boyfriend now. on the other, his now boyfriend is really cool. it’s not that sungjae’s _not_ cool, it’s just that hyunsik (his now boyfriend) is cooler. imagine currently dating the person considered worldwide to be one of the most powerful magicians to ever exist. except sungjae doesn’t have to imagine, which is the crazy part.

he looks down at the eggs he’s frying, thinking about everything. yesterday, he confessed to hyunsik over dinner. nothing special, not even planned. actually, sungjae didn’t plan on confessing at all—he wants to focus on his training and his crush on hyunsik would have just faded away (in theory) if he didn’t say anything. but he did, and totally out of the blue. it was probably the only time in his life he’d wished he had a filter from his brain to his mouth, but hyunsik had said “ok.” to be exact, he said, “ok, i like you too,” and continued eating.

sungjae breaks the yolk of the egg, deciding that he wanted scrambled eggs. he’ll have to make another set of eggs since hyunsik usually eats his eggs sunny side up, but whatever.

he thinks about his situation some more. maybe hyunsik took his confession the wrong way and just assured that they were friends who liked each other like friends do. sungjae had asked, “really?” last night, and hyunsik replied, “yeah.”

just... “yeah.”

yeah.

as sungjae sighs, he senses hyunsik waking up. he gives his scrambled eggs one more stir around the pan before plating them. he gets a few more eggs, puts another small slice of butter on the pan, and cracks open one of the eggs. sunny side up, he notes.

he hears hyunsik coming down the stairs. a part of him is nervous, but it’s not like anything’s particularly different; they’re just dating now.

sungjae is about to say “good morning,” but then he feels hyunsik’s arms wrapping around his waist. heat rises from sungjae’s neck up to the top of his head as hyunsik snuggles into his back. “g-good- good morning... hyung,” he stutters.

hyunsik hums in response. sungjae grips his spatula and the pan, trying to keep his composure. he can’t take deep breaths because every contraction his torso would make him feel more of hyunsik. he just has to make these eggs and it’ll be okay. the eggs will distract hyunsik and sungjae will be free to calm himself down.

sungjae feels hyunsik squeeze him slightly and readjust himself, hyunsik’s nose no longer digging into sungjae’s nape. with a deep and sleepy, almost slurred voice, hyunsik asks, “what are you making...?”

sungjae’s ears feel red hot, his cheeks only slightly cooler. “sunny. side up. sunny side up. the usual,” he answers.

hyunsik slowly hooks his chin onto sungjae’s shoulder. being in contact with hyunsik’s barely stubbled cheek, sungjae’s neck starts growing goosebumps. he needs to focus on the eggs, but hyunsik is just way too distracting. sungjae is highly distressed.

somehow, sungjae finishes cooking the eggs. with some reaching, he also manages to plate it. with food obviously on a plate, hyunsik shouldn’t be holding on, but he is. sungjae turns his head slightly to look at hyunsik. hyunsik’s sleepy eyes look back at him, “oh, you’re done...?” sungjae nods.

slowly but surely, hyunsik starts to let go of sungjae. however, instead of breaking away, he just turns sungjae around onto the counter. he hugs sungjae chest to chest this time, surprising sungjae. sungjae feels hyunsik’s lips touching the dip of his neck, hyunsik’s arms wrapped tighter around his waist, hyunsik’s chest moving as he breathes. he clutches weakly at hyunsik’s sleeping robe, just so he can feel tethered to _something._

they stay like that for what feels like hours to sungjae. he’s sure that hyunsik feels his heart pounding out of his chest and how unbelievable hot and sweaty he must be. hyunsik finally loosens up just a bit to look up at sungjae’s face. sungjae turns away, even though hyunsik can see how red he must be.

“e-eggs?” sungjae blurts out, hoping that hyunsik will agree to eat the eggs and let go of sungjae.

hyunsik only blinks. “kiss?”

sungjae visibly gasps. he turns back to hyunsik, who’s looking at him with sleepy puppy eyes and the tiniest but cutest pout. in this moment, sungjae feels like a puddle of pink goop. how can anyone just look like this? it should be illegal.

“buh,” and a nod are the only intelligble answers sungjae can offer.

hyunsik smiles and leans forward. his lips touch sungjae’s ever so lightly. sungjae feels his lips trembling and his hands clench and unclench, not knowing what to do. one of hyunsik’s arms snakes up to the back of sungjae’s neck and gently presses him closer. hyunsik starts to move his lips against sungjae’s. sungjae’s eyebrows furrow and his hands find a place on hyunsik’s biceps. hyunsik moves sungjae’s arms so that they rest atop hyunsik’s shoulders, bringing sungjae even closer.

seconds pass before sungjae tells himself to let go of all his tension. the kiss is slow, and it takes a while for sungjae to get the feel for it. once he does, he feels sparks in his fingertips up to the top of his head. he feels light on his feet, and his face is still flushed, but for now he just wants to fall deeper into hyunsik. his arms tighten just so and the kiss grows deeper. the edge of the counter is digging into his back, but he doesn’t mind—the kiss feels good enough that nothing else seems to matter. it stays slow, it just becomes more intimate. all sungjae can feel is hyunsik’s chest against his, hyunsik’s arms tight around him, and hyunsik’s lips touching his.

when sungjae’s lips start to feel numb, he gently tugs at hyunsik’s robe and they break apart. hyunsik is smiling brightly at him when sungjae opens his eyes. “first kiss,” hyunsik says.

first kiss... “good kiss,” sungjae replies. hyunsik smiles wider and pulls in sungjae for another, shorter kiss. and another. and another.

between kisses, sungjae thinks about the eggs. they must be cold by now, but it’s fine. they can just microwave them later.

 

* * *

 

2☆彡

“there you go, mrs.yang,” hyunsik says, dusting his dustless hands off, “your plants are happy now that we’ve watered them.”

“oh thank you, hyunsikie. i would have never guessed they just needed water!” mrs.yang praises.

“that’s usually the case,” hyunsik chuckles.

sungjae waits as hyunsik tells mrs.yang how to better take care of her plants. she’s an earnest gardener with no green thumb, so sungjae and hyunsik come to help her almost once a month.

speaking of months, sungjae never realised he confessed to hyunsik—and hyunsik accepted—on his one-year anniversary of becoming hyunsik’s apprentice. he guesses he never really kept track of the time—hyunsik doesn’t.

one year of sungjae being hyunsik’s apprentice. everyone said sungjae was crazy for going to hyunsik for an apprenticeship, but he’s improved and learned a lot. sungjae’s and hyunsik’s powers differ greatly—sungjae is psychic, a paranormal ability, while hyunsik is a water-based magician: supernatural abilities—but sungjae has learned through sessions with hyunsik that although the details and executions of their abilities are different, the fundamentals are the same. the same calm of mind is required for either field of magic, and sungjae only went to hyunsik because it was rumoured that hyunsik was only so powerful because of his mental prowess. he can safely say that the rumours were right.

sungjae also fell in love with hyunsik within the past year (in part) because of hyunsik’s abilities, but that’s beside the point.

hyunsik finishes talking with mrs.yang, bringing sungjae out of his own head. they say goodbye to mrs.yang and start walking back home.

“you did well back there,” hyunsik comments with some pride. his hand grabs sungjae’s, they’re fingers lacing automatically.

sungjae feels his ears growing hot. “did i?”

“yeah, you’re getting better with your precision,” hyunsik confirms, starting to swing their intertwined hands, “it means your mind’s getting clearer.”

sungjae smiles at the swinging of their hands. “it’s all because i had a great teacher.”

“and who could that be?” they both laugh. “though... i can’t help but think there could be a better teacher for you out there. you’d probably learn faster with someone who has better grasp of paranormal abilities.”

sungjae stops and frowns at hyunsik. “i wouldn’t want anyone else.”

hyunsik stares at sungjae with raised eyebrows. suddenly, hyunsik then grabs sungjae’s face and gives him a quick kiss. “i’m glad you don’t,” he says with a big smile.

sungjae feels warmth and pride in his chest. his face feels hot, but it’s nothing. he takes hyunsik’s hand and starts walking again.

“it’s too late anyway, you’ve been stuck with me for a year,” sungjae mentions.

“and i’ll be stuck with you for years to come,” hyunsik replies smoothly.

the rest of the walk home, sungjae can’t get rid of the smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

3☆彡

sungjae likes kissing. it feels nice, he doesn’t have to say anything and, seeing as hyunsik likes kissing too, it’s a great way to pass the time.

however, since sungjae and hyunsik got more comfortable with their relationship, they kiss a lot. morning makeout, afternoon makeout, night makeout, pre-eating and post-eating makeout—they basically makeout at least once an hour. sungjae doesn’t really mind, except that his lips are starting to get chapped and he can’t stop biting at them.

he tells hyunsik this right before what would be their afternoon makeout session.

hyunsik thinks on sungjae’s situation, holding sungjae closer to him. they’re on the couch, sungjae legs laying across hyunsik’s thighs, his arms wrapped around hyunsik’s shoulders. finally, he says, “i have an idea. kiss me.”

“you’re gonna cure my kissed-to-death lips with /more/ kissing?”

hyunsik rolls his eyes, “in a sense, yeah, but you’ll see, just kiss me.”

sungjae pouts, but he lets hyunsik pull him closer anyway. their lips touch for only a few seconds before sungjae feels hyunsik’s tongue swipe across his lips. sungjae pulls away in surprise.

“ah- sorry, it’s part of...” hyunsik sheepishly apologises, his voice deep, “sorry....”

sungjae’s heart is beating like crazy and his cheeks are flushed. it was new, and kinda weird. “no, i-it’s okay, i just...” he thinks of what to say, looking down at hyunsik’s lips while biting his own, “we can... try again....”

hyunsik smiles slightly and thumbs sungjae’s bottom lip away from his teeth. hyunsik’s hand feels cold against sungjae’s hot face. he pulls sungjae in, and their lips touch again.

a shiver runs down sungjae’s spine when hyunsik licks at his lips this time, but he doesn’t pull away. he tightens his grip on hyunsik’s shirt as he opens his mouth slightly. their kiss deepens as hyunsik licks into sungjae’s mouth. sungjae’s face flushes even more as he pulls himself closer to hyunsik.

sungjae’s lips tingle—not in the way they did before when they were chapped, but it almost feels like the first time they kissed. if he wasn’t so familiar with the feeling of hyunsik’s lips against his, sungjae would think it was an entirely new sensation. his toes curl as their tongues meet every now and then. sungjae’s hyper aware of hyunsik’s hands on his waist, firm but gentle.

they break away for breath. sungjae sees the corner of hyunsik’s mouth quirk up, and it makes his heart skip a beat. “how are your lips now?” hyunsik asks smugly.

sungjae knows that his lips are slicked with saliva—as how kissing goes—but he checks with his fingers. his lips aren’t dry or cracked, and they actually still feel like he has a mouth. “how did you...?”

“water magic,” hyunsik smiles.

sungjae blinks. “i love you...” he blurts out.

hyunsik chuckles fondly. “i love you too.”

hyunsik pulls sungjae in for another kiss, both of them smiling.

 

* * *

 

4☆彡

hyunsik pushes sungjae against their front door, pinning sungjae’s arms and kissing him roughly.

they had just come back in a rush from minhyuk’s party—awesome party, by the way—the tension between them too much to handle. they didn’t really reveal their relationship to anyone, and as much as they know people wouldn’t really mind, they kept intimacy low. though, minhyuk tends to have a _certain_ kind of effect on people when he parties, and with all the wary glances while doing vaguely sexy things sungjae and hyunsik exchanged quite obviously, sungjae figures everyone knows anyway.

sungjae kisses hyunsik back with the same intensity. hyunsik sucks on sungjae’s bottom lip, causing sungjae to growl. he wants to run his hands through hyunsik’s hair, grab at it, pull hyunsik closer, but hyunsik’s grip is too strong for sungjae to break away from. instead, he’s at hyunsik’s mercy, knees weak and head foggy. their kiss is sloppy, drool coating their lips and dripping out of the corners of their mouths, but it feels so good. everything sends a spark from sungjae’s head to the very bottom of his stomach.

hyunsik pulls away from sungjae and moves his head to the dip of sungjae’s neck. his hands let go of sungjae’s so hyunsik can tilt his head, leaving more room for him to play with. sungjae immediately wraps his arms around hyunsik, fingers threading through and clutching at hyunsik’s hair as hyunsik licks and kisses sungjae’s neck. hyunsik bites at sungjae’s jugular, making sungjae gasp.

one of hyunsik’s hands is teasing under sungjae’s shirt when sungjae senses someone approaching their house. he tries to concentrate and see who it is, biting back small moans as hyunsik continues to play with his neck.

in his mind’s eye, sungjae sees minhyuk coming up to their doorstep. he quickly taps hyunsik on the back. “what, what’s wrong?” hyunsik asks as he pops off sungjae’s collarbone.

“minhyuk, minhyuk’s–“ sungjae catches his breath “–minhyuk’s outside, coming to the door.”

hyunsik clicks his tongue, sending a shiver down sungjae’s spine. “do you know what he wants?”

“i can ask...” sungjae closes his eyes, trying to channel minhyuk. _what’s up? he asks when he’s connected._

 _oh woah! you can read my mind,_ minhyuk muses, _i just came by to give you guys something._

“he says he’s going to give us something,” he relays to hyunsik. hyunsik sighs and moves sungjae out of the way to open the door.

“hey guys!” minhyuk greets cheerily.

“not to be rude, but we were in the middle of something,” hyunsik replies flatly.

“yeah, i can tell...” minhyuk eyes the both of them. sungjae looks at hyunsik and sees the dishevelment caused by his hands and the spit shine of hyunsik’s lips and feels embarrassed. sungjae can only imagine what _he_ looks like. “i just came to help you out with that. here–“ minhyuk hands something to hyunsik, to which hyunsik raises his eyebrows “–stay safe, and hope you guys enjoy the rest of your night.” minhyuk winks and starts walking away.

“we... will...” hyunsik closes the door slowly and looks at what minhyuk handed him—a condom. sungjae chokes.

“is that- he- wow- uh... wow.” sungjae struggles to find words as he feels his cheeks flush.

hyunsik, however, smiles smugly. he holds out his hand, “bedroom?”

sungjae stares at him, mouth agape. he gulps, feeling a warmth at the pit of his belly. he licks his lips and takes hyunsik’s hand, simply nodding. slowly, hyunsik leads them to his room.

to say sungjae enjoyed the rest of his night would be an understatement.

 

* * *

 

5☆彡

recently, sungjae’s been sleeping in hyunsik’s bed more often than his own. he can’t tell if it’s because of the bed or because of hyunsik, but he certainly sleeps easy in hyunsik’s arms.

it’s not easy to wake up, though.

the mornings sungjae wakes up in hyunsik’s bed, hyunsik usually has him in an inescapable bear hug, and as much as sungjae would _love_ to smother himself in hyunsik’s thick chest any other time of the day, he doesn’t want to suffocate when his breath stinks to high heaven. sungjae has to really wrestle his way out of hyunsik’s arms, and he thinks he’s lucky that hyunsik doesn’t wake up easily because it would take so much longer for sungjae to be careful about slipping out of hyunsik’s embrace.

usually, he would jump right out of bed and go brush his teeth, the workout that is removing hyunsik’s arms from around him instantly energizing him, but today he lays just out of hyunsik’s reach and looks at hyunsik.

in all honesty, hyunsik doesn’t look much different between when he’s awake and when he’s asleep. awake, hyunsik looks like he wants to sleep. asleep, he looks like he‘s not going to wake up. but, sungjae notes, since hyunsik is laying on his side, there’s a little squish to his cheek. sungjae smiles fondly as he goes to poke hyunsik’s cheek. he pokes it again and giggles. it’s so soft, like a pillow. he pokes it again, and again.

when he pokes hyunsik’s cheek another time, hyunsik suddenly grabs sungjae wrist. sungjae yells.

“what are you yelling for...” hyunsik asks groggily.

“you just grabbed me out of nowhere!” sungjae shouts quietly.

hyunsik opens his eyes with furrowed eyebrows. he blinks a few times before pulling sungjae towards him. he wraps his arms tightly around sungjae, who slightly regrets not immediately going to wash up.

he is remedied, though, when hyunsik kisses the top of his head. then hyunsik pushes away his bangs and kisses his forehead. he caresses sungjae’s cheek and kisses his forehead again. then he kisses sungjae’s cheek and blows a raspberry on it, making sungjae giggle. hyunsik smiles softly.

“i love you,” hyunsik says after a while. he kisses sungjae’s forehead again.

“i... love you... too...” sungjae replies slowly. hyunsik snorts softly and gives sungjae another forehead kiss. “why do you keep kissing me on the forehead?”

“mmm our mouths are disgusting right now...” hyunsik chuckles, “rather do this than have our dragon breaths intermingle... your forehead’s also just cute.” he punctuates it with another kiss to sungjae’s forehead.

“we should go brush our teeth then.”

“we should...” hyunsik doesn’t move.

“you should let me go, so we can go brush our teeth.”

“i should...” hyunsik still doesn’t move.”

“hyung...”

hyunsik doesn’t move, instead resting his lips on sungjae’s forehead. a minute passes, and hyunsik blows another raspberry, making sungjae pull away. hyunsik giggles.

a part of sungjae is okay with just staying cuddled up with hyunsik this morning. but a bigger part of him is very concerned about his hygeine. “hyung, please let me go wash up.”

finally, hyunsik reluctantly lets go of sungjae. sungjae rolls out of bed and springs up. when he looks back at hyunsik, hyunsik sticks out his tongue and blows another raspberry. sungjae rolls his eyes fondly.

 

* * *

 

6☆彡

hyunsik has to run a short errand for eunkwang, so he rushes around the house gathering his things. sungjae’s not going with because he doesn’t want to, so he watches hyunsik move the fastest he’s ever him move. as a final check, sungjae starts giving hyunsik a checklist.

“you have your jacket, check, what about the potion you’re giving him?”

“have it in my pocket.”

“glasses?”

“in my other pocket.

“watch?”

“on my wrist.”

“think fast–” sungjae telekinetically throws hyunsik a water bottle.

hyunsik catches it, “thinkin’ fast. i think i’m all set.”

sungjae walks with him to the front door. “i’ll probably be back in like a couple hours, it shouldn’t be too long,” hyunsik explains, “is there anything you want me to get while i’m out?”

“nothing in particular. maybe bulgogi? we could have that for dinner.”

“sure. okay, then, i’m off.”

hyunsik reaches for the doorknob before sungjae shouts, “wait! you forgot something!”

hyunsik turns around to ask what, but sungjae quickly kisses him on the cheek. “goodbye kiss,” sungjae grins, “see you soon.”

hyunsik blinks. “you know, i think that’s the first time you kissed me.”

“what do you mean, we kiss all the time.”

“yeah but i always initiate it. but this time you kissed me.”

sungjae’s ears turn red. “well... you know...”

hyunsik smiles. he gives sungjae a quick kiss on the lips, “bye, i’ll see you later.”

sungjae waves as hyunsik leaves. “remember to bring back the bulgogi!” he hears hyunsik chuckle as he surfs away.

sungjae closes the door. he feels a little like a housewife (househusband?) but that’s okay. as long as he can kiss hyunsik when he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> th last scene was Basically dialogue and i apologise hdhhxsjsjwslsk
> 
> i wish there was more yooksik !!! but alas,, alas
> 
> i didn’t really showcase the actual au this takes place in but i hope 2 do so in another fic for minkwang !! so please hope i actually get to it hdhjsjsaka ....
> 
> thanks for reading !!!!
> 
> twt/insta/tunblr @differentdiff


End file.
